


Mirabile Visu I: Skinner

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: We see Mulder through Skinner's eyes over a weekend visit early in their relationship. The events of this story follow on the events in "Closing the Distance". You might want to read that story to get the gist of what's going on here. This is a lightweight piece really. Mostly a PWP chance for the guys to have some hot sex.





	Mirabile Visu I: Skinner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mirabile Visu: Skinner by frogdoggie

TITLE: Mirabile Visu: Skinner  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA  
RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains very explicit slash i.e. m/m sex. Also, some discussion of m/m rape. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution.   
SUMMARY: We see Mulder through Skinner's eyes over a weekend visit early in their relationship. The events of this story follow on the events in "Closing the Distance". You might want to read that story to get the gist of what's going on here. This is a lightweight piece really. Mostly a PWP chance for the guys to have some hot sex. Missing a part of this story or just want to read more of my fic? Then surf here: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop or here, on my mirror site at: http://adult.dencity.com/frogdoggie  
FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind.  
ARCHIVE: Sure. Anywhere - as long as my name and e-mail addy stay on it.  
TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: SR819. Avatar. Biogenesis, Sixth Extinction and Amor Fati. Actually...pretty much the whole series. ROFL.  
KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder NC-17  
DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use.

mirabile visu - Latin for 'wonderful to behold.'

Author's notes: Janet, this one's for you. Skinner POV, lots of naked Mulder description. Hope it fulfills the request. Enjoy. And for the Skinner fans...of course I wrote a Part 2. It should follow shortly...the vagaries of cyberspace willing.

Thanks to Susan for the speedy beta!

* * *

Mirabile Visu: Skinner   
by frogdoggie

Saturday, January 29, 2000, 10:00 AM. Viva Towers, Crystal City, VA

You know...I cannot believe I have another hard-on in the making here. Hell...I guess I should be proud of myself. It's been a while since I haven't needed at least some manual work to get hard. But just thinking about Mulder's impending arrival is making me stand up and take notice...for the second time this morning. I feel like a horny 16 year old for God's sake. 

No wonder...I've hardly seen Mulder since Christmas much less had sex with him. I miss him. Really miss him, and not just because I haven't gotten laid for crying out loud. I miss him because I love him and want him with me. Yeah, yeah, I know...sounds 'sensitive' doesn't it? Like maybe my balls aren't made out of iron? Well...surprise. They're flesh and blood and I'm finally, after all these years, admitting I can say those kind of things without fear that I'm losing my...what...machismo? Exactly. That about sums it up.

No, this is the new Walter Skinner. I don't have to hide my true feelings where Mulder is concerned any longer, thank God. No, the air is clear when it comes to Mulder and me. I know I love him and he's told me he loves me as well. I just wish we could be together more often. Now that I'm coming to terms or getting in touch with my feelings more...I find it hurts when we can't get together. Eventually we're going to have to discuss cohabiting...somewhere...somehow. I'd very much like to live with him full time. We need to talk about it. 

But, we've hardly had any time to get together and talk about much of anything since we came back from Crossroads. We've talked over the phone of course, done the e-mail bit but nothing in depth that would be better discussed face to face. It's not the same as being in the same room...Christ...in the same state with him. Our schedules haven't meshed well since Maine. I knew this was likely to happen. I just didn't think...well I underestimated how lonely I'd feel without him being around I guess. I got spoiled in Crossroads to be honest. I have to laugh...some people might say I was too easy...a sucker to want the guy around 24/7 after so short a time. Yeah, well screw them. They don't know the history. Damn straight they don't know. It was seven years of denial and when I finally admitted it I fell for him like a ton of bricks. So, this was my version of falling head over heels in love and I'm going to celebrate it.

So, I'd love to spend more time with him so we can consider spending even more time together in general. Longer than 4 or 5 hours at a stretch. We had a couple of those types of encounters...yeah, you know...trips to Motel 6. Meetings which had nothing to do with a meeting of the minds and pretty much turned into us fucking like dogs. Not that I'm complaining because, God...the sex has been the best I've had in my life. 

I have to chalk that up to being in love with Mulder and not just technique or anything of that nature. Pre-Mulder I'd fuck for fucking's sake... just rutting to get off and happy to do it just for the physical rush. But...post-Mulder is an entirely different situation. The love Mulder and I have between us gives the act real meaning now. Although, you know I have to say that the idea I'd been missing so much all my life...that I'd been so ignorant about it to boot...well...whatever. I'm glad that state of affairs is over. Heartily glad. 

Yeah, we did the clandestine motel sex thing and we did have the one day over the Christmas holidays, after I got back from Ambler and he got back from Greenwich. Don't get me wrong...I was glad he went to see his mother, and I was happy to visit with my mother and sister too. But I would have just liked to spend a few more hours with him. Oh well...it couldn't be helped at that point. Both of us are trying to work up to telling our families we've found someone...and Christmas was kind of a check out the 'lay of the land' kind of visit. Our New Year's resolutions were to get them all in the program...if possible in the case of Teena Mulder, and as soon as possible in my mother's and sister's case. I don't have much hope for Mrs. Mulder...but I'm seeing my mother and sister the weekend before Valentine's Day. They'll get the news then.

Mulder told Scully about us over New Year's Eve. After that mess with the Millennium group. Christ, that was a ball buster for all of us. Mulder was injured, Scully was injured and I'm running between Maryland and DC, grinding my teeth to the bone. Not a good scene. I kept telling myself to calm down...stop thinking the worst. I vowed earlier that I wouldn't let our relationship affect the job. I had to think about the relationship issue dispassionately, or agonizing over every time Mulder was in danger was going to incapacitate my ability to deal with the job practically and logically. So, I had to put my money where my mouth was on that case. But those few hours when I didn't know where he was were torture. 

At any rate...yeah, he told Scully. I still question Mulder's timing in telling her what really transpired between us up in Maine. I mean, he gives her a New Year's Eve kiss in the hospital emergency room and then takes her for coffee so he can confess we're lovers? Man...I had to think he knew what he was doing I guess.

In any event, the deed's done. Things seemed to go over as well as one would expect. It hadn't gone entirely badly but I think they're still feeling each other out as to etiquette and protocol in the situation. The confession made matters awkward during the briefing and debriefing meetings we've had since New Year's Eve. Scully still views my loyalties with suspicion and the new relationship between Mulder and me makes her uncomfortable. At least that's the vibe I'm getting.

I'm doing my best to make her feel at ease. I'm trying to assure her that the loyalty issue is something she doesn't have to worry about anymore. But because of our superior and subordinate relationship it's not making it easy to do. I haven't really been able to deal with her in a one on one situation outside the Hoover where I could fully explain my intentions in private. Hell...Scully's really almost a sister to Mulder at this point. More family than his damn mother that's for sure. His welfare means a lot to her and I admire that idea. I respect her for her concern. I don't blame her for wanting to make sure I don't stab her partner in the back.

Mulder wants to try to handle the matter from his side and if it seems like things are becoming too strained then we'll figure out a way for me to have a talk with Scully alone at some point. He did say however that he thought Scully would be fine with the situation eventually. I can only hope she'll come around. I certainly won't do anything to jeopardize her partnership with Mulder. I realize how much Scully means to Mulder too and that's something I don't want to tread on or disrupt at all.

I guess all things considered things are going well. He's coming over in a few here and we're spending today and Super Bowl Sunday together. Yeah, he's coming to Viva Towers. As much as I want him here with me, I balked at the idea at first as too risky. But you know, he had a point after we talked about it over the phone. He'd been here before and under circumstances that were a hell of a lot more unusual. So, we decided to go for it. This floor is almost deserted on weekends anyway. Everyone goes their own way. I'm practically the only one who sticks around so I think we'll be fine. I'd better put on some coffee. He's going to be here any minute.

While I'm making the coffee I hear the knock at the door. I yell out, "Hang on," as I close up the coffeemaker and flip the 'on' switch. It starts to perk and I stride out of the kitchen and into the living room to open the door. 

"Morning," Mulder smiles when I swing the door open to admit him. 

Oh yeah...he looks good. Like I said...I've got it bad. I've been in a state of sexual excitement all morning and now seeing him, I feel my pulse pick up even more. Right now Mulder standing here in his faded, comfortable jeans, leather jacket, black, cotton turtleneck shirt and hiking boots, is making me want to do him in the hallway. But I step back quickly and let him in, mindful of anyone who may accidentally spot us.

"Morning, yourself," I reply as he saunters past me, carrying his duffel. "It's still snowing like a son of a bitch out," I observe, shutting the door behind him. 

"Yeah. I guess the reports were right...DC's going to get dumped on again. They said this is supposed to last through tomorrow night. If we get snowed in would it be all right if I leave my car in your garage and take the metro into work on Monday? I can come back for the car when the city at least pays lip service to plowing the streets."

I smile. Snowed in for the weekend wouldn't be a bad thing at all. 

"Sure...no problem. Did you park in my spot? And I assume you brought a winter coat besides the 'leathers'. My car will be in the shop until Wednesday so your parking in my spot shouldn't be a problem. I'll be taking the metro into work Monday and Tuesday myself." 

"Yeah, my car's happily garaged. And yes, Mom...my winter coat's in the trunk...along with my ubiquitous garment bag," he replies with a grin. "Sorry about the fender bender," he adds, facing me.

"Yeah, so was the guy who hit an FBI AD," I chuckle.

We stand and stare at each other for a moment, suddenly awkward. Despite my earlier bravado I'm now a little nervous. This is the first time Mulder has been on my home turf on anything other than official, and rather unpleasant business. Shit...I'm making it sound like he's meeting my parents or something. Come on....what's to worry about? I clear my throat.

"Well...uh...welcome, then. There's coffee in the kitchen. I can take your bags and put them in the bedroom," I finally manage to get out. Mulder nods and grins.

"Coffee...great. I could use it," he replies with enthusiasm. 

He walks over to me and before he hands me the bag he bends close and kisses me gently on the lips. I feel tension leave me almost immediately and my cock throbs between my legs as our lips play together for a few seconds. When he pulls away I know I'm breathing a little harder. He smiles wider.

"Thank you," he murmurs.

"You're welcome," I reply, smiling back. He nods again.

"You want a cup of coffee too?" he asks, taking his leather jacket off. He walks over to the couch, tosses it over the back, and then heads towards the kitchen.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back," I reply, turning to go upstairs.

"Walter," he calls. I turn around. "It'll be ok. Don't worry," he adds, his face more relaxed than I've seen it in weeks. 

I give him a wider smile and nod. He turns and continues into the kitchen. I go upstairs to deposit his things in my bedroom.

The whole time I'm stowing his bag in the closet I'm thinking...cool down, Skinner. You need to talk. Discuss things while you're here together in private. Issues. All sorts of subjects. He may want to talk...he may not be on the same hormonal wavelength as I am. He may be tired from the all-nighter he put in on Friday or maybe...ah shit...I'm so turned on already that I know if I don't get some relief here I'll be squirming the whole time we're trying to talk. I told you I had it bad, didn't I? 

Maybe my testosterone peaking comes under the idea that we're still on the honeymoon I think with chagrin. Several months worth of honeymoon where we've only been together sporadically and I hadn't been with anyone before that for what seemed like forever. Desperate wouldn't even touch the way I feel right at this moment. Well, I'll just have to see what develops and if we're not heading toward horizontal I'll cross my legs and think of J. Edgar Hoover I guess. Wouldn't be the first time I had to sit on my penis in his presence. Of course that was before I knew he loved me. I grit my teeth, stow the duffel and head back downstairs.

When I come back down he's pouring the second of two mugs of coffee. I walk up to stand next to him. 

"I see you found the mugs," I observe, with a wry smile. He probably took a minute to explore all my kitchen cupboards if I know him.

"Oh yeah, no problem. You have very organized kitchen cupboards," he replies, smirking a little.

I chuckle. I figured he'd think that was the case if he did some investigation.

"It helps in the morning when I'm badly in need of that first hit of caffeine," I reply.

"This coffee smells great," he adds, putting the pot back on the burner. I take the mug he proffers me.

"It's a flavored coffee my sister gave me at Christmas. It's called 'Highlander Grog'," I reply, taking a sip.

Mulder swallows some coffee and raises an eyebrow.

"That's it...it tastes like rum. Good stuff," he observes, taking another hearty swig.

I swallow some more as well. Then I place my cup down on the counter. He watches my hand and then looks back up into my face. I notice his pupils dilate a little and I chuckle inwardly. Asshole...he's stalling I think with amusement.

Mulder takes his cup away from his mouth and smirks at me.

"So, Walter. What did you want to do this afternoon?" he asks.

"I thought we'd fuck each other senseless," I deadpan. He guffaws loudly, snorting a little coffee. 

"Damn...sounds like a plan to me," he laughs, and puts the coffee cup down on the counter. I take his hand and pull him into my arms and our mouths meet in their own hot embrace.

Thank you, God. This is just what I needed...we'll talk later...no problem...later. Yes, later on and...oh man...I still can't get over what he feels like in my arms. All sleek, long muscles, taut, runner's sinew covered in warm, sweet smelling skin. Yeah, he smells good...even his sweat smells wonderful to me. Mulder musk...that aroma I associate strictly with him. Part spice, part coffee, part 'Pleasures for Men' cologne, so many unique odors...even part sunflower seeds...but all Mulder. I nuzzle his neck now to drink of his essence.

"Walter. Walter?" he mumbles, arching his neck.

"Yes?" I hiss, sucking at the skin over his pressure point.

"Let's take this upstairs," he chuckles. 

I laugh and nod.

"Yeah," I reply and take him by the hand.

This is his first time inside my bedroom. Morning, snow dappled shadows subdue the light coming in through the open curtains. I drop his hand and turn on the overhead light to make things less gloomy, and watch as he studies the terrain. I don't mind the break in the action because I can enjoy observing him cataloguing my space. He walks around, examining, touching my possessions, and I bask in his feline grace. He crosses to the curtains and shuts them, glancing back over his shoulder and smiling a ribald smile at me.

"Wouldn't want to put on a show for your neighbors," he smirks.

"On the fifteenth floor...with no building across from me on this side?" I chuckle.

"You never know who might be watching," he replies. "Or do you like that kind of thing?" he adds with a lascivious smile, moving away from the window and taking his concentration elsewhere without waiting for my response.

All I can do is chuckle further and shake my head as I feel my blood warm and pulse in my cock. My temperature goes up in a slow percolation of lust that his suggestion of someone watching us engenders in me. Lust coupled with embarrassment that I'd even contemplate enjoying the idea. I refocus my attention on watching him as he recommences walking around.

The Frank Lloyd Wright Prairie style king-sized bed with its forest green comforter and adjacent night stands, sits against one wall. There's an area rug under it. The rest of the floor is hardwood. He gives that display a cursory look and moves on. My rowing machine and the Bowflex I recently purchased to make more space in here sit in one corner. They get a little more attention. My natural wood dressers, the one with the large mirror facing the bed, and my two small bookcases attract him a little longer. Especially the bookcases. He takes a book out of one and reads the spine. Smiles.

"I didn't know you read Thoreau," he observes. "This...this is very old," he adds, examining the book's pages.

"Yes, it's not a first edition, but it is old. I've had it for a long time. I remember when I first read that I took a trip to 'Walden Pond' afterwards," I reply, shifting a little, very pleased to be sharing with him but not sure what else to say. "Uh...I have an eclectic collection I guess. Lots of American authors. Thoreau, Hawthorne. I even read Poe on occasion," I add quietly. 

"I see Poe here. 'The Bells'...that's a rare edition of it," Mulder comments with interest.

"I got that at an estate auction," I reply, smiling.

He nods, smiles in return, and replaces the book.

The overstuffed chair and lamp where I read sometimes are his next stop. There isn't a lot more to see, other than a few prints I've collected that grace the walls, and my walk-in closet, which he bypasses other than to notice that his duffel is inside on the floor. He bypasses the door to the master bathroom as well, merely glancing in and nodding. The bedroom's an austere room I guess. But I like the off-white walls contrasted with the cherry wood furniture...and the fact that it is a refuge with some of the possessions I hold most dear in it. 

Mulder returns to the bed and touches the baseboard. 

"This is a hell of a bed, Walter. I'm impressed," he smiles. "It's...kind of Frank Lloyd Wright isn't it?" he adds.

"Thanks...and yes...it's a reproduction in his Prairie style," I reply, drawing my T-shirt up over my chest and head. I toss the shirt onto the overstuffed chair. "I got it at another estate auction actually. You would have found the day I tried to move it in here...amusing," I add with a chuckle. He caresses the baseboard wood for a moment and then moves up to the headboard. He touches the wood there as well, standing at the side of the bed and I'm mesmerized by his hand. 

I pad quietly over and take him around the waist, pulling him close into my bare chest. I nuzzle his neck and I can feel his facial muscles forming a smile.

"Did I tell you how much I liked being in you last time? How tight and hot your ass felt?" he asks me, his voice filled with that husky purr that excites me beyond almost rational thought.

"I do seem to recall a remark or two along those lines," I rumble back, smiling next to his cheek. 

I snake my hands up under the front of his cotton turtleneck shirt, moving them up his lean, toned torso until I reach his nipples. I massage the nubs and feel them hardening under my ministrations. Every touch of my fingertips on his chest makes my cock jump. He arches his head back against my shoulder and I see his larynx bob up and down as he swallows hard. I nuzzle his neck.

The last time we were together I finally worked up the guts to ask him to fuck me. I had taken Mulder's advice and sought some counseling after Krycek's assault in Maine. I went to a psychologist outside the Bureau. I got her on a referral from the Rainbow Health Clinic, the clinic that treats gay men and is located in the neighborhood. I was having some trouble...anxiety especially associated with taking our lovemaking in that direction. I didn't want that to be the case. It was difficult for me to call what happened to me rape for weeks. But I finally did and after that I was able to deal with the way it was affecting my life, including my sex life. Hell...that whole experience made me question myself on every level, even my abilities as a lover all the way around. I was surprised how much it affected my view about my manhood. I'm finally getting my confidence back in that area. I'll continue the therapy for a while...but I'm making great progress and felt that the last time we made love, I'd give letting Mulder top me a try. God knows the guy had been incredibly patient and supportive of me as I struggled with the matter. And I really did want to experience having him in me. And, Christ...it was incredible. So, I'm glad it worked out for sure.

Mulder runs his right hand back and down, unerringly locating my swelling dick. He strokes it lightly, teasing me unmercifully. It's my turn to swallow and shut my eyes for a moment, savoring the feelings. His whispered voice comes to me in the self-imposed darkness.

"Well...if you don't mind...I'd like you to return the favor today. I'd really like to feel this big cock in deep," he husks, rubbing his thumb over the head of the body part in question through the material of my jeans.

I open my eyes and grin back at him, looking into his profile until he glances over into my eyes.

"Mind?" I laugh and he does too.

"I've been thinking about this all the way over here, Walter. I'm so fucking hot for you. Just...just put it up my ass," he murmurs, taking his hand away from my pants and fumbling with his belt buckle. 

My mind goes on autopilot at that point. My whole body fills with a rush of arousal so powerful my vision practically blurs. My hands fly out of his shirt and I yank my belt buckle open, unbutton, unzip, and shove my pants and briefs down in several swift movements. Mulder is doing the same in a frantic rush to get his ass naked as quickly as possible. My cock springs free but it's not completely erect so I take hold of it and stroke the shaft with several firm, quick pumps of my hand. Mulder's pants pool around his ankles and I reach forward around him and grab his cock, fisting him and rubbing my cock over his taut ass cheeks.

"Oh yeah....Jesus, that's so fucking good," he moans, rocking in my grasp, back and forth until I'm panting with my need for him.

"Yeah...oh yeah," I reply, thrusting against him.

I take my hand off his cock in order to reach over and swipe at the night stand drawer. He takes over the work, jerking himself firmly, splaying his feet out for balance. I finally grab the drawer handle and pull it open. I manage to fish out a lubricated condom packet and open it despite the fact I'm still sliding the pre-cum slick head of my cock over Mulder's butt. The empty packet falls to the floor.

I have to step back a little to roll the condom down my erection. I nearly trip inside the jeans still clinging to my ankles. It's lucky I'm barefoot. I might have fallen on my face if I had the shoes to trip on as well. Mulder glances back and his face is flushed, mouth open and panting, eyes hooded with his excitement.

"Bend over, lover" I tell him as I seat the condom's rubber ring down near the base of my cock.

He has to close his mouth to smile but he flashes me all his teeth. He leans over to comply, managing not to trip over his clothing. He places his forearms on the bed and tucks his head and chest down a little. His chest moves up and down as his breathing picks up further. He spreads his legs, tilts his ass up and presents his anus to me.

I've never had to prep Mulder very much. All we've had to do during our few marathon fuck sessions is basically have him drop his pants and bend over just like he's doing now. I wish I took as little preparation. I don't come by my reputation of being a tight ass for no reason I guess.

"Ready?" I ask him, pressing my cock to his anus and taking his hips.

"Oh yeah...go for it," he hisses.

"You've got such a sweet, fucking ass," I rumble, bending over to kiss the small of his back just before I shove the head of my cock into him. He trembles below me and lets his breath out in a half chuckle which turns to a moan as I push forward.

"Uh...I love this," he mumbles.

"You know it," I reply, gritting my teeth as I inch into him.

I watch the progress of my cock entering his body and the sight of my engorged flesh breaching his anus and sinking into his warm, tight rectum ratchets my arousal up even further. I reach Mulder's sphincter and feel him tense a little. I stop and allow him to get used to the intrusion. He takes a couple of deep breaths.

"Ok?" I ask, panting hard.

"Yeah," he nods, his voice harsh.

I give a firm thrust forward, pop past the inner muscle, and then slide the rest of the way in up to my balls.

"Oh man...that's the way," he groans. 

"Damn, you're tight, lover," I chuckle, grimacing in pleasure at how good he feels around me. I run my hands over his muscular butt and his muscles quiver like the flesh of a fine stallion ready to race.

He laughs with breathless pleasure. "Did you ever measure that thing? No wonder it's tight in there." 

I laugh as well and then my voice catches and I moan as his rectal muscles spasm on my cock.

"Like that? I can do it again," he replies, a smirk in his voice. And then he does. 

"Oh God," I groan. "You bastard," I add, choking my laughter.

"Oh yeah...this is too good. I can really feel your cock nnnow," he stutters.

I grin like an idiot, place my hands back on his hips, take a firm grip, pull back and thrust forward. "Oh fuck," I gasp. "Oh yeah."

"Oh God, lover. Fuck me," he moans loudly. 

I'm only too happy to do just as he requests.

There isn't anything gentle or subtle about this coupling. We're just rutting against each other. So lost in each other and the experience that we hardly know where we are anymore. Our hips slam back and forth and sweat breaks out on both of us as we piston against each other. We're both gasping, harsh grunts coming out of our mouths in time with my thrusts. As I pump my cock into his ass, Mulder rocks back eagerly, seeking to take me in deep, urging me with his own hips to go faster and harder.

He reaches down and grabs his cock, jerking it furiously so that I can concentrate on my own sensations. My hands grip him convulsively, and I pull his ass back into me hard, making rapid stabs with my hips, seeking to bring myself off.

"Come on...do it...shove it in deep you bastard," he gasps, imploring me, his hips rocking fast.

"Take it...fucking take it then," I groan, ramming my cock in as far as I can.

Mulder's hand strokes his cock and then he palms the underside of the head quickly. I feel his muscles start to tremble hard. I go up on my toes a little and angle my next thrust toward the front of his body.

"OHGOD!" he cries out when I hit his prostate. "Uhhhhh," he moans and then his body arches up, stiff-armed right up off the bed. He rams himself onto my driving erection, and his voice cuts off. Somehow his right hand continues to pump his cock. His hips jerk and I feel a tiny bit of warm semen hit my left hand where it's shifted slightly onto his groin. I realize dimly that he must really be whacking his dick around and I give a breathless laugh which suddenly turns into a choked off strangled sob as my orgasm slams up out of my balls and nearly takes my breath away.

"UUUUHHHFUCK!" I just manage to shout before my voice is lost as well. One huge endless seeming spasm of ecstasy pulses through my body and I pound Mulder's ass ruthlessly, coming like a geyser inside the condom. For a few brief moments the only thing I see are the flashes on the inside of my eyelids and the only thing I hear is the slapping sound of slick flesh hitting slick flesh. When I come back down from the stratosphere...Mulder is gasping and laughing under me, his forearms flat on the bed again. I let out a loud huff of air and collapse over his back, my chest heaving.

"Christ...it's lucky my heart's in good shape," I chuckle, kissing his neck.

"No shit," Mulder replies, shaking with laughter.

We lie like that in silence except for our harsh breathing for a moment and I stroke his arm a little as our muscles twitch. I feel a satiated lassitude stealing over me. Jesus I came hard. It was fucking fantastic. I can feel Mulder starting to relax under me. His breathing is returning to normal and I nuzzle the back of his neck.

"That really was fucking fantastic," I tell him, a dazed, post-coital smile on my face.

"Mmmm, oh yeah...beyond fantastic," he murmurs, wiggling his ass against my thighs. 

I chuckle. I know it was meant as a compliment but I also know he's probably cramping up under my weight. As much as I want to...I don't linger any longer. I kiss the back of his neck and tighten my stomach muscles to lever up off his sweating back. I struggle on shaking legs to stand up behind him.

"I'm gonna pull out," I inform him. He nods and I grip the base of the condom around my dick. A short step backwards without pitching over in the clothes around my ankles, and my flaccid cock slips free of his ass. I carefully work the condom down and off and tie the top, tossing the rubber into the trash can under my night stand.

Mulder stands up slowly and then turns and falls flat back down on the mattress. His arms drop to either side. His face is slack except for the same goofy grin that I know I was sporting a moment ago. His legs, with the jeans and underwear still clinging to his hiking boots stretch down off the bed.

I step out of my clothing, shaking my left leg to dislodge my boxer briefs and flop down beside him on the bed. I land on his arm and he wraps it around my shoulder. My legs slap the side of the bed and encounter the sticky remnants of his semen. Oh well...the comforter needed to be washed anyway I think, content as Mulder pulls me over slightly and starts to nuzzle my mouth sleepily with his.

"That was much better than caffeine in the morning," he mumbles around my lips. 

"Oh yeah...definitely," I mumble back. "You ok, though? I mean...any pain?" I add, pulling my face back from his.

"Fine...no problem," he replies, diving in for more lip action.

I kiss him deeply, sucking and licking at his tongue as it dances over mine.

Finally, he pulls away, leaving a string of saliva between us which I suck up as he yawns heavily. I look into his eyes and realize he's exhausted. I'm tired too but my eyes aren't shutting and my head's not nodding. I study his face and then remember the reason he's likely to be more whacked from the sex than I am.

"Mulder...how much sleep did you get last night?" I ask him.

He finishes the yawn and looks at me. His eyes tell me that he wants to evade answering but my expression tells him he can forget it. We're not into being evasive anymore. That much we have talked about. He gives me a beleaguered, resigned grin and shrugs.

"You know how it is, Walter. I sat down over the research and the next time I looked at the clock it was 7 AM. I talked to Scully on the phone then for about an hour and a half, got ready and came here," he replies quietly, stroking my forearm.

I shut my eyes and sigh for a moment. Damn it. I guess I should be glad he's got that kind of stamina under the circumstances. The energetic fucking was just what we both needed I think. But...I wish he'd slow down once in awhile. If I'd known he was operating on uncharged batteries here I might have restrained myself a little bit. Well, what the hell. From the look on his face I know he's not complaining and in truth...like I said...I needed this badly as well.

I sit up, remove my glasses, reach over him and put them on the night stand. When I turn back to him, he's half asleep. I smile and tap him on the shoulder. His eyes fly open.

"Christ...I'm sorry...it's no reflection on you," he lets out in a rush.

I laugh.

"Mulder...I'd take it as a compliment if I thought I'd really worn you out. In any event...I know we both more than enjoyed ourselves. Get out of your clothes. We're going to take a nap," I reply, cuffing his head.

He smiles and nods.

"Thanks. Yeah...I guess I could really use some shut-eye," he replies. 

"Well, so could I, lover. You fucking did wear 'me' out," I mock growl at him.

He brays a quick laugh as he shifts on the bed.

I sit up, moving off his arm and pull myself up onto the bed. He sits up, reaches down and unlaces his boots. He toes them off and then removes his socks, shoving them inside the footgear. Lastly, he peels his clothing away from his ankles. As he lifts his legs up he spots the streaks of his cum on the side of the comforter.

"Oh hell..." he mumbles.

I crane my neck over.

"Don't worry about it. It needed to be washed anyway," I reply, patting his back.

"Speaking of washing...uh...I'd better clean up," he observes, glancing down at the drying semen that also streaks his stomach. Then he peers back at his ass.

"You sure you're ok?" I ask him, a little concerned, as he stands. I don't like to hurt him and we were going at it pretty hot and heavy. I have to hope that if he was torn or sore he'd let me know.

"I'm fine...really. I just want to wipe off...and use the can," he replies giving me a lopsided grin.

"Oh...ok. Sure," I reply, nodding. 

"You want a washcloth?" he asks as he saunters off.

"Yeah, thanks," I reply, sitting up against the headboard. I watch his fantastic muscular ass and long runner's legs as he walks away from me. Oh man...that is some view. After a moment he goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. I slump back against the pillows and let myself just float on the afterglow while I wait for his return.

Presently I hear the toilet flush and the water in the sink run for a while. Then the bathroom door opens and Mulder comes out again, carrying a washcloth and hand towel. He walks back over to the bed and I scoot over to sit on the edge as he hands me the washcloth. I stand up and wipe off my cock and balls and then toss the cloth onto the night stand. I reach for the towel but he moves close and gently takes my cock and balls up in it, swabbing them off. My heart melts for him in that moment and I lay my hand on his shoulder and squeeze a little in affection.

"Thanks, lover," I murmur. He looks up at me, smiling, and removes the towel placing it next to the wet washcloth. When he turns towards me again I take him in my arms and hug him.

"I'm glad to be here this weekend," he whispers, hugging me back.

"I'm glad too. Let's get some sleep. We can make lunch later," I whisper back. He nods and I let him go. 

I turn down the comforter and we both climb in under the blanket and sheet, spooning together, Mulder in front of me. I pull him close and feel him sag against me, sleep overtaking him almost immediately. I kiss the back of his head, shut my eyes and drift off shortly after him.

xXx

I wake before him and glance at the clock radio on the right night stand. Squinting I can see it's a little after two o'clock. We've slept a while but he needs it...and I guess maybe I did too. I can let him sleep as long as he wants I think. I'll fix some food for us and wake him when I'm done. I can't quite bring myself to get up however. It's too tempting to study my lover while he lies next to me.

During sleep, Mulder's changed position and now he's lying on his back, the covers pushed down to his waist. I take a moment to let my eyes rake over him. Hell...he's got the kind of body that really does it for me. A runner's body for sure...all long, lean muscles...especially his legs which I can see in my mind's eye even though they're covered right now. Classic runner's chest. He has strength and stamina without being overdone in his muscularity. Even though I considered him a little thin when I first met him...I still thought he was one of the most striking men I'd ever seen. Even dressed, he oozed sexuality. Masculine by all means...but with a sensuous masculinity, an eroticism that drew me like a magnet before I barely even acknowledged the hormonal rush I felt in his presence. 

It's obvious he's aging of course...he's not the lanky agent who walked into my office during the Tooms case. He's matured, filled out as men will do as they age. But his maturity sets well with him. He's still lean, and he's done some weightlifting to build his chest and arms up a little. He started that before Scully was kidnapped and taken to Antarctica. I would imagine the effort served him well there. 

I focus between his legs. Needless to say...I love his cock. He's partly erect again and it strikes me that even his penis is elegant. Long and lean like the rest of him with a well defined head that right now is turning a little red and leaking a tiny drop of pre-cum as I watch. He shifts and mumbles something, evidently dreaming. His lips pull into a small smile and I think how great it is to see him do that in his sleep instead of seeing his mouth twisted or screaming in a nightmare...which I've become all too familiar with even in the short time we've been together. As I study him, his cock shifts and flops back and forth with his languid movements. I idly reach down and stroke my own dick.

I watch his cock as it seems to bob with his breathing and I know without a doubt that instead of making lunch, I want to taste those drops of pre-cum on my tongue. To feel his swelling flesh gliding in and out of my mouth as I suck his cock. I cease toying with myself and smile, bending over to kiss his mouth where it's open slightly with his gentle snoring.

After a little prodding he wakes and raises his eyebrows even as he responds to my lips.

"Hmmm," he murmurs around my mouth. I pull back and look down into his face. "Is this my wake-up call?" he smiles.

"Yeah...rise and shine," I reply, stroking over his stomach.

"Oh...I'll rise all right," he laughs.

I run my hand down to the inside of his thigh and he pushes closer to me, kicking the covers completely off.

"Oh man...come here," he murmurs, pulling on my shoulders and urging me to roll over onto him. His cock brushes my thigh, trailing his pre-cum through my leg hair. 

I chuckle and follow him over, pressing myself completely over him. We kiss again, sliding our cocks together. I place my hands under his shoulders, pulling him up into me, striving to get him even closer, so close I could melt into him if that were possible. Having his naked body against mine is marvelous. I like him on top but I have to confess there's something incredibly carnal about having him under me, writhing in pleasure. I love giving him pleasure and getting the direct feedback of having his warm, sweating, twisting body under me, in contact with my prime erogenous zones is exquisite and that much more of a turn-on. He moans around my mouth and I move my hands to either side of his head, rise up a little and press down again, making the kiss harder and more passionate. 

When I take my mouth away he groans but it turns into a laugh.

"Jesus, Walter...I'm going to need CPR here. You're taking my breath away," he gasps, running his hands over my ass.

"You're making me lose my mind," I mumble, my mouth descending on his neck. 

I slide my tongue down his long tendons as his neck arches for me. My mouth descends to below his collarbone. I rub my face against his sparse chest hair for a few moments. Then I turn my mouth to his chest and suck in his skin. I have a sudden compulsion to suck it in really hard....to mark him...to mark him as mine. But I hesitate. A vision of Krycek doing this to me and the final result flashes into my mind and I lightly kiss him over and over on the spot I was about to bite. I look up at him from under my eyelashes. He's watching me, his face telling me he's lost in the experience, going with it, and with an almost psychic divination...he understands my hesitation.

"I trust you...and it's low enough...no one will see," he tells me quietly, smiling and stroking my face with his long fingers.

I return his smile and lower my mouth to his flesh again. I lap once and then suck in again much harder this time, nipping him a little with my teeth. I feel his hand drift. He squeezes my shoulder.

"Oh God...yeah. Good. Good," he murmurs, his hand convulsing on my shoulder as I draw the blood to the surface of his skin. This time I moan, low, my throat vibrating as I sense the warm blood coalescing so close to the surface. 

He arches his ass up, humping his cock against me and we grind together some more until he's panting. I have to pull my mouth away from him so I can breathe and we both laugh. I lap at both of his nipples, my laughter vibrating them as well. Then I tease the nubs gently with my teeth and tongue and he squirms and laughs harder. 

"God, you have one fucking talented mouth," he gasps, smiling. He pulls his legs up and traps me between them. 

"I love tasting you," I mumble. I move my face up and capture his mouth again as he grabs me hard around the back. Both of us are breathing through our noses now. We sound like we're running a marathon.

Finally we pull apart.

"Christ, you know...this is the best," I tell him, stilling for a few moments to give us a chance to calm down a little so we don't detonate too early. I run my hand through his spiky brown hair and watch his hazel eyes dance as our breathing slows.

"You know it," he murmurs, caressing my ass again. "I love you," he replies, almost shyly. We lock eyes again and I can see that he's telling the truth. His eyes are full of his love for me and I feel my throat constrict a little at the sight.

"Mulder..." I begin. For a moment, raw, hot emotion...an almost overwhelming joy surges through me and I get hung up on the words. "I...I can't even begin to tell you how much your saying that means to me. I love you too...very much," I finally manage to whisper.

He smiles and I'm struck again by how boyish he looks when he smiles. Years younger really. He's always telling me how good I look when I smile. He should see himself now, I think, as I stroke his face. 

"Lover," he replies, his voice husky as he reaches down and cups my balls. He nuzzles my cheek and then changes to stroking my cock languidly for a moment. He whispers into my ear. "I really enjoyed feeling this in me," he adds, studying my face as he trails his fingers over me. "I can hardly wait to feel it sliding all over mine while you fuck me senseless again," he adds, grinning.

"Interesting how a little sleep turns you into a pushy bastard," I rumble a chuckle. "Well...patience is a virtue," I growl and he starts to shake with laughter, and barely controlled arousal, and then he gives up and groans loudly as my lips and tongue slide down his body and between his legs. 

"Oh fuck! You asshole," he exclaims, his laughter turning to a gasp of gratification as I take his cock in hand and suck the head into my mouth.

He arches up under me, and I go with it, following his thrust up and then back down. I've sucked enough cocks that I have to admit, I'm good at it. So, no amount of hip action is going to break my concentration or make me gag as Mulder begins to thrust into my face. I let his thrusting do a lot of the friction work and I focus on tongue and lip action. He tastes marvelous. His pre-cum a combination of salt and spice on my tongue as I lap at the slit at the tip of his dick. I love the way he rocks under me. He always builds up a steady rhythm...nothing erratic and it makes it easier to go down on him. After a short time I massage his balls as I move my mouth up and down his shaft. His nuts are getting tighter and I love the feel of them between my fingers.

"Oh God...oh man," he mumbles as his hips pump into me. I look up into his sweating face and he's watching me, his eyes hooded but he's definitely struggling to keep them open because watching me is a turn-on for him. As he watches I smile around his flesh, hollow out my cheeks, and suck like hell. 

"Ssstop," he gasps out after a second or two.

I pull back and release his cock. It glistens with my saliva as I sit up.

"Close?" I ask.

He nods, taking some deep breaths. "Yeah...but...come on up here, I like to feel you on me," he adds as his breath evens out.

I lightly move up his body, and he spreads his legs a little farther to accommodate me between them. I settle over him, taking some weight on my forearms as I lay my cock next to his. We lie still for a few more minutes. He seems to like this calm, quiet closeness too and I have to say I'm really learning to value it. I stare down into his face again and he strokes my bicep.

His face is beautiful when he's aroused as much as he is right now. I can see the flecks of amber and green that swirl in his hazel eyes as his lips part a little. He licks his full bottom lip. I swallow hard.

"You...you look...damn, Mulder. You're fucking fantastic looking," I hiss out, unable to stop the words from spilling out. He brings his other hand up and takes both my biceps hard.

"You got me that way, Walter. I can't even begin to tell you what you do to me," he murmurs back.

"Oh man..." I breathe out hard. He squeezes my arms.

"Fuck me, Walter," he murmurs. God. The sensation of him spread out under me like this is almost enough to make me shoot my wad all over his stomach. The fire raging in my groin becomes a conflagration. He pulls his knees up and wraps his legs around me, locking his ankles in the small of my back as I start to thrust against him.

We move together fluidly, the silence punctuated only by our harsh breathing as our cocks slide over each other. I push his up between our stomachs and work on humping him with a steady rhythm, seeking to bring him off first so I can watch his face as he comes.

His mouth drops open and he starts to pant rapidly, jerking his hips up into mine. Sweat is pooling between us as our skin slides together.

"Walter...Jesus...oh," he huffs. His fingers clench my arms. 

"Oh yeah, baby," I huff in turn, the words coming out completely unbidden. I've never called him that before and for an instant I wonder if he'll mind. His reaction is to moan loudly and shove harder against my throbbing cock.

His leg muscles start to tremble, then the muscles in his entire body begin to shake slightly. I push forward over his cock and I can almost feel it swell as mine rolls over it. Mulder throws his hips up, grinding his cock into my stomach. All his muscles clench at once and he cries out hoarsely.

"UHHGOD!" 

"That's it, that's it," I gasp, watching his face contort in pleasure.

Then his head arches back too, his taut throat muscles cutting off all sound and he screams silently as cum spurts out of his cock between us. His hands convulse on my biceps so hard I know he's going to bruise me. Quick jerks of his hips bring several more spurts out of his cock. They ooze up and splatter his chest. I groan loudly because he's really rubbing against me now, squeezing my cock so that the friction is almost perfect. I pull back and ram into him hard and fast, gasping and grunting with the effort as well as the feeling of ignition and imminent blast-off that's building in my crotch. As I make a last few quick pistons of my hips, I clench my ass muscles together several times in succession to send me over faster. I finally feel my orgasm climbing up out of my balls. Mulder's voice returns and he urges me on as I pound towards home. 

"Oh yeah...oh yeah...there you go...come on," he whispers, breathless.

"Christ...oh...so...guh...uh...uhhhhhhhh," I roar hoarsely as I feel the spasms of pleasure start to course through me. I try to capture his eyes as I shoot but I can't quite manage it. My eyes shut as my hips stab forward spastically against his crotch. I arch back, my muscles growing taut as well. I'm fuck blind for a moment, holding my breath inside a room full of pulsing light and white noise. Then I let my breath out in a rush as my thrusts grow more languid and then finally slow and stop.

"Oh fuck...oh...man," I gasp out, laughing and sagging against Mulder's sweating and sticky legs and stomach. I open my eyes. Mulder is staring up at me, a satiated grin on his face. He strokes my forearms.

"You were gone for a second. You looked...man...it was some sight," he whispers.

"You were...beautiful," I reply softly. I bend forward and kiss him gently on the lips. I stroke his face. I can still feel his leg muscles trembling next to mine.

He chuckles and continues to rub my arms.

"I was well fucked," he drawls and I sputter and laugh again, snorting though my nose.

"Shit," I laugh. "You're making my ego swell to mammoth proportions," I advise him, teasing.

He guffaws.

"I could make a remark about other things swelling to mammoth proportions but I guess that would have the same effect," he teases back.

"Well right now...the mammoth idea is definitely not the case," I chuckle, glancing down at my rapidly wilting erection and the sticky mess between our stomachs. "Uh...I...guess we should shower," I add. 

"Yeah...and hey...after this performance, lunch is on me," he replies, slapping me on the arm.

"Agent Mulder...you have a deal," I laugh breathlessly. I shift to get off him and we both lie there for a moment, staring at each other. I dart forward and give him another quick kiss.

"Thank you," I mumble around his lips. When I pull back he's a little more solemn.

"I should be thanking you. I was the one who got all the attention...demanded it I mean," he replies, stroking my face.

"And it was a great pleasure to give it...believe me, Mulder. I was more than happy to do what we did here. I didn't feel slighted in the least. Besides...we have the rest of the weekend. I'm sure you'll think of a way to see that I feel like I haven't been neglected," I reply, taking his hand and pulling him into a sitting position.

"Count on it," he replies, smirking. He slaps me on the thigh and I let his other hand go. "Let's hit the shower, Mr. Skinner," he adds, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed.

"Right behind you, Mr. Mulder," I chuckle and he laughs as I slide off the bed and follow behind him as he heads towards the bathroom.

-THE END-

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Mirabile Visu: Mulder  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA  
RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains very explicit slash i.e. m/m sex. Also, some discussion of m/m rape. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution.   
SUMMARY: We see Skinner through Mulder's eyes over a weekend visit early in their relationship. The events of this story follow on the events in "Closing the Distance" and this is a companion piece to "Mirabile Visu: Skinner". You might want to read those stories to get the gist of what's going on here. This is a lightweight piece really. Mostly a PWP chance for the guys to have some hot sex. Missing a part of this story or just want to read more of my fic? Then surf here: http://www.squidge.org/3wstop or here, on my mirror site at: http://adult.dencity.com/frogdoggie  
FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind.  
ARCHIVE: Sure. Anywhere - as long as my name and e-mail addy stay on it.  
TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: SR819. Avatar. Biogenesis, Sixth Extinction and Amor Fati. Actually...pretty much the whole series. The events here take place on SuperBowl weekend in January.  
KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder NC-17  
DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use.  
mirabile visu - Latin for 'wonderful to behold.'  
Author's note: Ok...I couldn't let Skinner fans miss out on Mulder's POV on the AD. So, here we go. Enjoy.

* * *

Mirabile Visu: Mulder   
by frogdoggie

Sunday, January 30, 2000, Noon. Viva Towers, Crystal City, VA

I lower the volume and place the remote back down on the coffee table so that I can settle back to watch the Super Bowl pre-game show on Walter's big screen TV and still hear him if he tries to make conversation. I watch, but my mind's not really on the action. No, I'm thinking of the last several hours and trying to figure out how contentment turned into nervousness and annoyance accompanied by a healthy dose of trepidation. I hear Walter clattering around in the kitchen and sigh. I know we need to talk more...I should go in and make the overture right now. Instead I sit here, stare and try to formulate how to best go about approaching my perturbed lover.

When I arrived at Walter's apartment this weekend, uppermost in my mind was getting his cock in me as quickly as possible. I wanted him almost beyond reason and the last thing on my mind was sitting down and having a heart to heart with him. I took one look at his face and knew his mind was in his cock too. Oh sure, I played coy and strung him along after I saw the bulge in his jeans when he let me in. I can be a bastard that way sometimes. But I couldn't keep the pretext up very long because I could practically smell the 'I want to rut' musk coming off him in waves. As tired as I was from my all night research session my body was buzzing from an arousal that I hadn't experienced since I was...shit...maybe in high school? Well...for a long time. 

I just needed that feeling of having him possess me. I get that way sometimes...just wanting to give it all up and let someone take command...fuck me three ways to Sunday. I sense Walter's need to do that too. I know he doesn't mind me being on top...in fact I like it there too...and I know he doesn't mind equality of sexual expression. He's fair, and giving, and tender that way...whether he wants to admit it or acknowledge it verbally. He's unselfish when it comes to pleasure. He's just as willing to let me run the show as run it if it feels good for both of us. But every once in a while I see it in his eyes. He wants me under him, writhing and hollering like a tomcat in heat and what can I say...he has the talent to get me there so what's not to like, you know?

Besides...I know he has some lingering issues with control and his abilities as a lover right now. His experience with Krycek struck a deep wound on a lot of levels. Rape has a way of doing that to either gender. In Walter's case he was beating himself up over the idea that he could have done something to stop it. I also know he questioned his manhood over it on a primal level. A level he could barely admit in therapy. We talked about that a little last night. If feeling like a stud in the bedroom with me is going to help him get his confidence back I don't have a problem there either. And anyway, even if he did have a problem...like he couldn't get it up or something...we'd work through it. I'd be there for him in that case too.

But man...the sex was incredible. That first time...he was just so hot. I was a bit sorry I was so eager when he put his cock up my ass. I half wished I could have watched it go in. You know he's not overly huge flaccid. I guess you'd call him well hung though. Yeah, that would be accurate. He certainly has nothing to be embarrassed about concerning his size. The thing I like about Walter's cock though is it's a surprise when he's erect. There's nothing like a grower to make a guy happy if he likes a big, hard cock up his ass...which I do. It's a great mouthful too once you get accustomed to it. So, I have to admit he does it for me in that department. Fantastic cock and attractively sized balls that hang a little loosely but are fun to finger and suck for that reason.

We had sex three times yesterday. Once right after I got here, again in the afternoon and then again before we went to bed at around 11 o'clock. I'm getting spoiled, I'll tell you. Well...having sex with anyone other than myself constitutes being spoiled in all honesty. But...being in love and having sex with my lover...I'm usually a wordy bastard but in this case I can barely describe how good I feel about it. At any rate, last night I slept like a baby. But...Walter mumbled something about really needing to talk more before he fell asleep...besides the short discussion we had over dinner about his therapy. If I'd known what he intended to talk about and what the results of that talk would be I might not have slept as easily.

He wanted to discuss cohabiting...moving in together somehow and somewhere... and it came up right after breakfast at 9 o'clock. I don't think my brain was engaged fully and I didn't respond to it well. Shit. He went all AD Skinner on me at that point and we've been polite but stewing in our own juices since then. Sure, neither one of us want to approach the other because now our feelings are hurt and we're licking our wounds I guess. Or...re-evaluating rushing things or...any number of idiotic things people...and men in particular do when faced with a disagreement with someone they love. Since we're both men, neither of us are willing to budge off our mad machine here. I guess despite all our best intentions to open up with each other, express our true feelings...to break down some of the gender stereotypes that afflict men in relationships, we're not the valiant warriors we thought we were in that area. Nope. It's more like we're jousting in a pool of testosterone. 

It's after noon now and we're still dancing around the issue. He was just sitting here, quietly watching TV with me, holding onto his Leinenkugal's Red...at the other end of the couch...and I didn't have a clue how to make things better. God damn...you know...sometimes I wonder how I got my degree in psychology. But facing an irritated, depressed and uncommunicative Walter Skinner...my...he's my partner now...my lover...it's so...different. It's like trying to psychoanalyze your family and it's just fucking hard to sort all that out and stay impartial right now. I was almost afraid if I opened my mouth I'd insert my foot in it again and we'd be in worse shape than we were pussyfooting around each other all morning. Finally my stomach started growling and Walter jumped up saying "Hell...where are my manners? Let me make lunch," or something else similar to avoid the issue and he disappeared into the kitchen. He's been in there ever since.

I...I'm not sure how I feel about moving in with him here or anywhere. Part of me really likes the idea. I actually do feel like I could start getting a little domestic now. Crap...I'm going to be 40. It's about time I settled down with somebody. I wouldn't mind him coming home to find me waiting for him. I bet it would beat this empty condo at the end of the day for sure. I know he'd like that idea and hell...I wouldn't mind dragging my tired ass in to find him waiting for me too...anywhere. 

Hey...we could actually sleep together more than a weekend at a time maybe. Make love whenever we felt like it. Do mundane stuff like pay the bills...do laundry...you know...old married folks stuff. Regular lives...well as regular as the X-Files and behind the scenes Bureau bullshit will allow anyway. God...we could just give each other a shoulder to lean on when we needed it. Scully's great for shoulder leaning...but she's not my lover. It does add another dimension. So it's a very attractive concept.

I don't even see Walter's family causing trouble over it. >From what he's said they sound capable of understanding at least. I have a feeling that when he tells them, everything will turn out fine there eventually. I discount my mother's objections when and if I ever tell her because she's going to hear what she wants to hear anyway. She hasn't really taken a great interest in my personal life for years. I'll handle her as the opportunity presents itself and just hope for the best. So family issues aren't dissuading me from the idea. 

The big problem is...I'm not sure it's practical or safe for several reasons. I know I want to be with him. For crying out loud...last night I told him I loved him so what's he supposed to think anyway? Maybe he thinks I only managed to get it out in a moment of passion or something and I was insincere? He has to realize I meant it. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but...living together? I don't know if we should risk it. It's not me I'm worried about either. I haven't had anything to lose for a long time. Risking my own career as well as my personal safety isn't anathema to me...in fact it's pretty much an everyday occurrence. Walter on the other hand...he has a lot to lose and I'm not sure I want to add our personal relationship to the weaponry that others have against him. It already has been in a professional sense. Why exacerbate the problem? I guess we know all those issues. Hell...he said he knows them. 

He also said it doesn't make a damn bit of difference and loving and being with me...sharing his life with me on a daily basis is what's going to keep him going now no matter what the danger. My heart caught in my chest when he said he would just look forward to waking up next to me in the morning. It took a lot for him to say all that to me. How could I respond to that declaration with vacillation...rejection? I don't know how I did. Crap. I shouldn't have done it. It's like...it's like he's handing me his heart on a platter and I sent it back to the chef. Low Mulder...really low.

I shake my head in self-disgust, straighten my shoulders and rise from the couch. I can't take this anymore. I have to go in there and try to patch up this fiasco. I turn and walk towards the kitchen, my stomach clenching and unclenching around the half bottle of beer that's sitting in it. As I approach the doorway I can smell...onions? Spices? 

When I enter the kitchen he's adding something to a crockpot that's plugged into an electrical socket next to the stove. Casual Walter. Oh yeah. For a second I just let my eyes wander over his bare feet, worn jean clad legs and white T-shirt before I walk over and peer into the crockpot.

"What's in there?" I ask in way of greeting. I crane my neck over the pot's opening and he moves away from me to take up a small bowl of onions he's obviously all ready cut up on a cutting board that's also laying on the counter.

"Texas Chili," he replies, busying himself with gathering up a few stray onions from the cutting board and putting them into the bowl. "It'll slow cook until game time," he adds, with a nod towards the crockpot. "I have some sandwiches in the refrigerator too. I would have brought those in shortly," he adds.

"Oh. Sounds great," I reply with a weak smile. He strides over and dumps the onions into the pot. He doesn't reply but instead takes the dish over to the dishwasher, his back to me. He opens the dishwasher and places the dish inside. When he straightens up he turns and his face is composed but I can see the disappointment still heavy in his eyes. He places his hands on his hips.

"You want another beer?" he asks, tilting his chin towards the fridge.

"Uh...no, thanks. I haven't finished the one I was drinking," I reply quietly. He stares at me. "Shit...Walter...I'm sorry...I..." I begin to explain.

He raises a hand and waves me off.

"No...never mind. I understand. I'm probably rushing things. I..."

"Walter...will you listen, please?" I interrupt, annoyance creeping into my voice. His jaw tenses and I sigh, running my hand through my hair. "Let's start over, shall we?" I add.

He raises an eyebrow but nods. "I'm listening," he replies tersely.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry I ever said any of that crap earlier. Really...I know I shouldn't be assuming I can dictate what decisions you should be making for yourself. I came off sounding dictatorial and overprotective and...shit...I sounded like a whining son of a bitch. So...cancel all of it, ok? I want to apologize," I add in a rush.

He straightens a little and looks at me speculatively. Then he swipes a hand over his mouth for a moment. When he answers his voice is gruff but a little less tense.

"Yeah, well I should apologize for saying you're selfish and always think everything centers around you too...again. I know you were thinking of my best interests. Hell...Mulder. This is all fucking new for me too. You're not the only one who's had relationship problems. I didn't do well with Sharon and I've never been able to form a lasting relationship with another man. I really want to make this work. So...I guess we have to excuse each other's learning curves here once in a while. I'm sorry I gave you the uh...cold shoulder this morning. That was pretty damn rude," he replies with a self-deprecating shake of his head.

I nod and step closer to him.

"I'm willing to work on it...whatever it takes, Walter. I really want this...us to succeed. We can...ah hell...we can give some thought to trying to make a go of it together I guess. I mean living together. Let's...do some planning and see if we can't hammer out the logistics. There has to be a way. If we put our heads together...maybe get Scully and the Gunmen into the loop...well we might be able to come up with a solution," I reply.

His whole face changes, lighting up before my eyes and I can't get over again how smiling makes him look so spectacular. He smiles and the tension melts from him as he steps into my space and then takes me around the waist.

"Thank you. I have confidence we can work it out," he replies sincerely, and then he draws me into his embrace, hugging me tight. I rest my head over his shoulder and snake my arms around his waist, squeezing him back.

"I'm really sorry I was such an asshole earlier," I whisper into his ear.

"Yeah well...like I said...you didn't have a corner on the dickhead department," he replies, giving me an extra hug and then pulling back a little. We look into each other's faces and his gaze roams over mine. I feel his hands shift down onto my ass.

His eyes are a deep, electric brown, that almost flashing, black color they take on when he's becoming aroused...the color change which I can see even behind his glasses. I've always wondered why sometimes making up after an argument can be so erotic. It's been like that a couple of times with Walter and me. Once...he really reamed me out in the office on a Friday afternoon and we had a motel rendezvous that night. Both of us started to drag business into pleasure until we realized our pact not to do that if at all possible. We staved off an argument and made up big time. The reaming he gave me that night more than made up for the one he gave me in his office. Walter gives me a lazy, sexy smile and I feel my whole body fill with warmth. I shift closer again and nuzzle at his cheek.

"What was that you said about slow cooking?" I murmur.

He chuckles.

"Let me turn on the chili. Do you mind missing some of the pre-game show...or lunch?" he asks, his voice muffled as he sucks on my face.

"Not at all," I reply, my breath picking up a little.

"Good deal," he answers and I step back out of his arms as he heads for the crockpot. He makes a few adjustments, stirring the contents and then he puts the lid on and turns the knob at the front. "That should do it," he adds, turning to smile at me.

"Yeah...and I wanna do you. You up for it?" I reply, my voice rough.

He glances down at his crotch and laughs. "I could make the obvious reply...but actions speak louder than words," he replies, turning abruptly and striding out of the kitchen. 

"Walter Skinner...man of action...I can get with that," I mumble.

I take a deep breath to tamp down the excitement that's flooding up out of my crotch like a tidal wave and follow, watching his firm ass muscles as he crosses the living room and heads up the stairs.

In his bedroom I stop again for a moment as I did on Saturday and marvel at how this place reflects the man. I was hot to get it on then...until I stepped in here and then I couldn't resist wandering around to get that first close look at his inner sanctum. It's an austere room...not harsh really because the cherry wood is very warm...but it's rugged, like the man who sleeps here. Rugged and welcoming once you get to know him more...yeah...that sums up Walter Skinner fairly well. I really enjoyed exploring in here Saturday morning. But now...I want to explore the room's owner. 

Walter proceeds over to the bed with its fresh dark blue comforter and takes his glasses off, placing them on the night stand. I stand back and watch as he pulls his T-shirt up and over his pectorals and head. This guy has a great chest for his age. The Bowflex machine he keeps in the corner must be getting a good workout. I like the fact that he has more chest hair than I do too. I love feeling it rubbing over my skin. He looks at me quizzically, holding his T-shirt in his hand and I give a grin.

"Just admiring the view," I observe. 

"Oh yeah?" he replies, his voice that low rumbling purr that makes my cock stand up and salute. He tosses the T-shirt into his reading chair.

"Yeah, it's...stimulating," I tease. He gives me a real shit eating grin and lowers his large hands to his belt buckle. My eyes follow.

"Stimulating...oh yeah...I can see your point," he replies, lowering his right hand further and cupping himself through the jeans material. He rubs his cock and balls with his hand as I watch. "Hmmm...yeah...very stimulating," he rumbles, letting his head rock back a little as he works himself for me.

"Oh shit," I breathe out, taking the bottom of my T-shirt in my hands and yanking it over my head.

When I look at him again he's unbuckling his belt and then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He lets the jeans slide down his muscular legs. His growing hard-on strains against the front of his briefs when he stands straight again. He spreads his feet a little and stretches his arms up, hiking his cock and balls up in the process. He holds both hands together over his head and I watch him flex his lats, chest and biceps for my benefit. Oh man...this guy can put on a show when he puts his mind to it. He doesn't do it often because in truth, he's pretty modest about his assets. But...at times like these...when he's in a studly mood? He can be a real cock tease.

He unclasps his hands and rubs them down his torso, over his firm, well-defined muscles and my eyes follow again right down to the waistband of his underwear. I know he has scars there. I'm past noticing them any longer. They're just part of Walter and I bypass them as his hands take hold of the elastic around his waist. I look up at his face and he gives me a really predatory grin. I can't help but watch his hands again as they start to lower his briefs.

I know my lips are parted and I feel my tongue lick them as I watch him work the cotton slowly over his growing erection. He flips the elastic over the bobbing head and then shoves them all the way down towards the floor. Once they're down there he steps out of his clothing and kicks the clothes to the side. His cock and balls swing with the movement and when his leg comes back down he splays his feet a little and starts to fondle himself, stroking his cock up and down lazily with three fingers.

I swallow hard and after a few seconds look up into his eyes.

"Suck me," he whispers.

I don't need him to say it twice.

I stride over, go down on my knees, and suck him right in, down to his nuts.

"Oh Christ," he blurts out, rocking back against the edge of the bed and almost losing his balance. I grab him hard around the hips, gripping his ass and forcing his cock to the back of my throat. It's lucky I have no gag reflex to speak of or I'd be choking on this baby. But that coupled with the fact I've had some practice over the sessions we've had together, I can take what he has to offer now without a problem. Besides, I love the way it feels as he swells even larger. My tongue works up the underside and I can feel the vein pulsing there as his cock fills with more blood. I catch his salty pre-cum on my tongue and lap around his glans as I reach the tip.

"Shit...since when did you obey an order that fast...uhh," he gasps, rocking into my face. I lower my mouth down again as his trim hips and muscular ass surge forward.

I glance up and see him looking down at me, his face contorting in pleasure. I smile around his rapidly swelling flesh and then slide down to the end and let go for a second.

"Remember this the next time you think I 'am' too slow to take an order," I smirk, darting my tongue forward to lick at the slit where another drop of pre-cum oozes out.

"Duly...noted...oh...oh fuck," he replies, his voice a low growl.

I open my lips again and gently take in the head of his cock, slowly working my way down to the base once more.

"Uh...man...you're so good at this," he mumbles, taking my head on either side with his hands. I slide my lips up and down again and he meets my mouth with firm thrusts.

We establish a quick, steady rhythm and within moments he's completely hard. Finally he stills my head and quite speechless for a minute, pushes me gently back signaling that he wants me to stop.

"I want to come with you in me," he finally manages to grate out.

"Yeah, I'd like that too," I reply, standing up and taking him around the waist. 

His arms wrap around me tight. Our lips meet and he moans. We kiss deeply, our tongues warring, and I know he can taste himself on my lips and tongue. He breaks off from my mouth for a moment and lowers his head to kiss and lick the reddened spot where he marked me yesterday. The sensation of his lips on it again makes me shiver and when he straightens back up I lunge and capture his mouth again, devouring him to show I didn't mind the fact he left the mark on me. He makes guttural noises in his throat as I work my mouth over his. I run my hands over his naked ass and finally he pulls back and reaches for my belt.

"Where's the lube?" I ask as he efficiently undoes my belt and jeans. He works a hand in and strokes my cock, nuzzling at my neck as he does. I gasp, humping into his hand, making his palm sticky with my own juices and sweat.

"In the night stand," he mumbles. "I keep it in there with the condoms. There are some hand towels in there too," he adds.

"Lie down, lover," I reply, biting my lip as he squeezes my cock one last time and pulls his hand out of my pants. He starts to move away and I take his hand. "If...if it's all right...on your back. I'd really like to see your face this time," I add. 

He pins my eyes for a moment and I see the hesitation. Up to this point he's always done me doggie style. Maybe he thought I preferred it from behind and to be honest...I thought maybe he preferred it that way as well. In truth, I don't have a preference but I really enjoy face to face sex in general. I like the intimacy it adds when you're inside your lover or they're inside you. We've made love face to face, sure...but never when either one of us has entered the other. I wasn't sure how he'd take the request if he'd rather fuck me from the rear. If he says no, that's fine. I'll understand. But I'd really like to share this experience so we can watch each other when I come inside him. After a moment he gives my hand a firm squeeze.

"Sure...I think that would be great," he replies quietly. I smile and then so does he.

"Ok. Make yourself comfortable on the bed. I'll get the supplies," I reply. He nods and goes to lie down. I turn to open the night stand.

In short order I have the lube, a condom and a hand towel lying beside his hip and I'm splayed out over him, sucking his tongue into my mouth as his hands roam over my back and ass.

I can feel his body heat climbing with his excitement. Mine is too. Both of us are starting to sweat more and our breathing is heavy again as we move over each other. We're trying to avoid making each other come at the same time I'm trying to get Walter as aroused as possible so that I can penetrate him a little more easily. We did have some trouble in that area the last time and he told me he's always been tight. So, having him really excited will help I hope.

We break off kissing and he grunts as I trail my lips down his neck and onto his chest.

"Uh...that feels great," he mumbles as I lick and suck at his nipples. I give them some attention and then move on downwards towards his crotch, lapping and kissing over his scars. His well-defined pecs and well-muscled abs rise and fall with my progress as he gets even more turned on. When I reach his cock, I skirt it, sucking on first one side of it and then the other, running my lips over the soft skin between his balls and his leg.

"Hmm...what cologne did you use today?" I ask him, glancing up with a teasing smirk. I know Walter splashes some cologne down here after he showers. He doesn't draw attention to the fact but I know he does it for me because I really love the spicy aroma of Old Spice, the traditional scent he wears most of the time. 

"You asshole," he chuckles. "The same as I always use...Old Spice," he adds, giving me a raised eyebrow. But he's smiling too and he reaches down and takes a swipe at my hair, ruffling it a little affectionately as I kiss his thigh.

I sniff at his crotch theatrically.

"Well I guess you know what I like," I reply with a chuckle.

"Smartass," he rumbles a chuckle.

"Tight ass," I tease, blowing on his pubic hair.

"Uh...don't remind me," he chuckles and I wince a little. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. He was nervous the first time I did him up the ass and things were tense at first. He was tight. I know I hurt him a little but he was adamant on going through with it and finally things worked out fine and the sex was good for both of us. I don't want to remind him of the rocky start of that experience however. I kiss his leg.

"Hey, I...didn't mean..." I start to apologize. 

He lowers his legs and I pull back and look up at him. He smiles at me, a very gentle smile of understanding and acceptance.

"Mulder...I know what you meant. After all, I nurture that rep on the job," he replies.

I chuckle and move up his body, splaying out over him again. I run my hand over his scalp. Our cocks sweep over each other for a moment and I feel a jolt of arousal go through me. I know he's feeling the same thing because he lazily closes his eyes, swallows hard, and opens his lids again to gaze up into mine.

"I just didn't want you to think I...well...that I thought you..." I begin to explain further.

"Weren't a good lay?" he replies, laughing a little.

"Shit...don't mince words," I reply shaking my head in bemusement. 

"Well isn't that what you were thinking?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes...I mean...no...I...mean..." I sputter and then I see the look of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh...fuck you," I laugh, kicking his leg a little with my foot. 

"Hey, hey, hey," he laughs, trapping my leg with his legs. He takes me around the back of the neck with one hand and pulls me down for a soul searing kiss. I moan deep in my chest as he consumes me and I'm breathless all over again when he finally lets me go.

"Hell...I'll have to remember to make smartass comments more often," I huff, as he holds onto the back of my neck with one large hand.

"I love that about you, Mulder. You're not afraid to give as good as you get. And look...I know things were a little less than optimum last time. It's a non-issue, lover. Really. I'm not holding it against you. And I think things will be a lot less uh...tense this time. So, don't worry about it, all right?"

"All right...sweet cheeks," I reply, snorting my laughter.

"God, you are so full of bullshit," he laughs, and lets my head go with a quick cuff as he does.

He almost chokes on his laughter and then groans and shifts in pleasure as I run my mouth back down his body again to return to where I was earlier. Once again I skirt his erect cock, where it bobs a little with his breathing. The head weeps pre-cum as he raises his knees and pulls them up against his chest again. I duck out of the way and grab a pillow, stuffing it under his hips as he rocks back to allow me to do so.

"Comfortable?" I ask as he lowers his hips and his ass nestles into the cotton.

"Oh yeah," he replies gruffly. 

I move forward and nuzzle at his balls and he hisses as I take first one and then the other into my mouth, rolling them around tenderly.

"Hmm...that feels great," he encourages me as I lick and suck at them. He shifts his right hand off his leg and moves it between his thighs, pulling his cock a bit to the side so he can just see me sucking his nuts in. "Christ, that looks great too," he mumbles watching for a moment. Then he shifts his hand back onto his legs and I notice him spread his ass cheeks open a little further to present his anus to me. I release his scrotum and look up at him.

"Trying to tell me something?" I tease, gesturing at his hands with my chin.

"Hey...it was your suggestion last time. It's completely your fault that I enjoyed it so much," he replies with a chuckle.

I laugh as well and then slide forward and press my tongue against his perineum. I lick firmly a few times and he makes a small groan in pleasure. Then I swipe my tongue downwards to his anus, licking around it.

"Mmm...there you go," he encourages as I start to suck and lick around the puckered opening.

I introduced Walter to rimming the night I first fucked him. He loved it and I was kind of surprised no one had ever done it to him before. But he's a convert to the practice now and I thought he'd want me to go here before we get to the main event. He starts to rock his hips a little as I moisten the opening with saliva and then push my tongue in. 

"Yeah...right there...good," he mumbles as I withdraw my tongue and plunge it in again and then again.

 In a few seconds I'm fucking his ass with my tongue and he's making incoherent sounds of pleasure as we move together. Finally he moans and bends his neck to watch me, catching my eyes.

"Oh man...God, you...that's fucking good," he laughs a little, rolling his head back and grimacing for a moment.

I stop and pull my tongue out, licking around his anus and then I lick my finger quickly and slip it in slowly. I postillion him then, moving one finger in and out and then slipping a second in and repeating the process. No lube except my spit and I'm surprised and relieved to see that he is looser and more accepting of the intrusion into his body. He rocks with my hand, clearly getting into it even more and finally I thrust the two fingers in deep and spread them a little.

"Ahhh," he moans. "Oh...I...man...just fuck me, all right," he finally gets out with a breathless chuckle.

I laugh and pull both fingers out.

"Yeah...you're ready...and I'm more than ready," I reply, glancing at my straining dick. He laughs again. I wipe my hand on the towel and then reach for the condom packet. I tear it open and shake out the lubricated condom. Walter rests his legs flat for a moment, spreading them wide since I'm still seated between them. He watches as I place the condom on the end of my cock.

"You look great, lover. Really hard for me," he observes, his voice a husky growl that makes me almost drop the condom before I can unroll it. 

"I really wanna get this up your ass," I reply, rolling the rubber down my length.

"Oh yeah...give it to me," he replies pulling his legs up again. I take the lube and squirt some out into my palm, warming it a little and then I slick up my latex encased hard-on. I dab a little more on Walter's anus and work it into him with my forefinger. Finally I wipe my hands on the hand towel again and toss that aside. "Ok, here we go," I inform him as I raise up on my knees and kneewalk in close to his ass.

"Legs over your shoulders?" he asks.

"And that's why they pay you the big bucks," I reply with a smirk. Better to keep him loose and joking just in case. I still remember having to pull out last time when he told me he couldn't quite take it at first.

He rumbles his laughter as he raises his legs and I help him to place both of them over my shoulders.

"Tilt up a little more," I suggest and he does, bringing his anus right on target.

"Relax, Walter," I tell him, placing the head of my cock against his opening.

He takes a few deep breaths and grips the back of his thighs with his hands, spreading himself open a little more. 

"Ok...go for it," he replies, watching as I work the head of my cock in a fraction. 

Then I take his hips and push forward. I watch his face and he captures my eyes.

I can see the love for me there. The almost overwhelming feeling of joy he has as we join together and become one. To be honest, I don't think either of us ever thought we'd find this connection in our lives...the ultimate sharing with someone that we were willing to give ourselves to this way. In point of fact...we still have trouble realizing we're capable of this kind of communication...this unfolding of self. It's not something that comes easy to any man, and Walter and I have unique issues that make it harder than most I think. But, we're getting there. Our being together like this is a tremendously profound experience for us both...no matter how slow and sweet we take it or how hot and rough. I consider it a privilege that Walter allows me to be here with him. He doesn't have to say he loves me. It's clearly there in his face for me to see. I know he can see the love I have for him in my eyes as well.

"Feels good," he murmurs, reassuring me as I press on.

"Oh yeah...I'll second that," I reply in a whisper as I thrust slowly forward. I watch his face carefully for any sign of discomfort and see him take another deep breath.

"Ok?" I ask as I glance down and see more of my cock disappearing up his ass. I lick my lips and my breathing picks up at the sight. I feel warmth spreading in my groin again as I see and sense myself entering the body of the man I love.

"Yeah," he replies, panting a little.

"Great," I affirm. I come up against his sphincter and meet resistance. This is where we ran into trouble before. 

"Oh!" he gasps. I watch his jaw clench a bit and his erection droop as I slide into him further.

"Hang in there...take a deep breath," I encourage. He nods, and does and I rock forward a little more firmly.

"Uh," he grunts as I pop past the muscle.

"How's that?" I grate out as I start to thrust all the way in up to the base of my cock.

"Oh...yeah...oh...that's good," he moans. And then after a second, "Jesus, it feels a lot better this time." 

"It feels fucking fantastic from here," I gasp, gritting my teeth with the exquisite feeling of Walter's inner muscles squeezing down on my cock.

I seat myself flush with his ass and then stop to let him get accustomed to having me in him again. I rub his thigh muscles a little. 

He glances down and notices he's at half mast.

"Oops," he deadpans. 

I bark a laugh and reach forward.

"It happens," I reassure him and take his cock in my hand. "Easily remedied," I add, stroking him up and down.

"My kind of remedy," he rumbles, letting his mouth drop open as I slide my fist up and down his dick. As I pump him my cock jiggles inside his rectum, my balls rub up against his butt crack and he groans and shifts on the pillow.

"Hell...that...feels...whoa...incredible," he breathes out as I continue to get him up. In a few moments he's completely hard again and I work him just a little longer until he grabs my hand to signal I'd better stop. I immediately take my hand off his cock. It twitches where it's tipped back on his stomach. I admire the effect for a moment and then look down into his face.

"That's a picture," I reply, smiling at him.

He pants and nods.

"Stimulating," he grunts.

"There you go," I reply, panting a laugh.

He swallows hard and takes several quick deep breaths.

"Mulder...I'm close...I...don't know how long I..." he advises. 

I can see his balls tightening up. He's starting to tremble a little too so I know he's going to come soon.

"It's all right man...I'm close too. Just enjoy," I reply giving him a wide smile.

He lowers his hand and grips the back of his thigh again. His legs shift a little on my shoulders. I lean forward and place my hands down on either side of his biceps.

"Here we go," I mumble, pulling back with my hips. My cock withdraws slightly from his anus and when I thrust it firmly back in Walter rocks with the movement. I repeat the motion and then we're thrusting easily together. He doesn't say anything at first, content to watch, bending his head slightly to catch my cock sliding partway out and then back into his ass. His mouth is open and he's breathing hard as he tucks himself up tighter. His cock is rubbed into his stomach with each thrust of my hips. I draw back further on the next backstroke and thrust in faster and deeper, panting hard myself. I know in a moment I'm going to go over and I try to angle up to find Walter's prostate so I can at least get him there before I lose it completely.

"Oh fuck...oh..." he blurts out as his cock bounces back and hits his abs.

"You ok?" I ask a little worried as his face twists. I slow my thrusts.

"Don't stop, oh God...it's good..." he grates out. He raises his ass up further towards his chest and the head of his cock is pushed into his muscles again and again as I fuck him harder. It's an incredible sight to see him curling up like this, driving his hips eagerly to meet mine as his cock slides back and forth over his pre-cum sticky stomach.

"Here we go, here we go," I start to moan as I feel my own balls pulling up against my body. 

We stare at each other, trying to maintain eye contact as we start to go over. Walter's brown eyes are black and his mouth twists into a rictus of pleasure as he stabs his hips into mine.

"Mulder, God!" he gasps. His hands jerk up off his thighs and he grabs at my forearms, clutching them tightly as he starts to lose control.

"Come...come for me," I hiss, my teeth gritted at the sight of him writhing under me.

He moans, throwing his head back and his muscles start to really shake. His face and neck flush, sweat breaking out on his brow at the same time. I rock his hips forcefully so his cock grinds against his belly and I finally find his prostate, brushing the head of my cock over it quickly. As I watch, the head of his cock seems to swell larger.

"Yeah...beautiful...that's it," I blurt out as his eyes go out of focus and start to turn inward. Then he shuts them. He's breathing like a locomotive and I can feel his heart beating like a jackhammer inside his rectum when I plunge my cock in really deep on the next thrust forward.

"UhhhFuck!" he groans and his back arches up as all his muscles grow taut. His legs press down on my shoulders as I drive my hips forward rapidly, straining to hold my own weight up with my hands. "UHHHH!" he roars out loudly and then semen spurts out of his cock onto his stomach and chest. His teeth clench and he's incapable of speaking as he strains up under me. We keep moving and each bounce of his erection against his abdominal muscles brings another spurt of cum and finally a low groan from Walter's throat. His rectal muscles clamp down on me giving me just the amount of friction I need to drive me over the edge. As I whine in anticipation of my own climax, it's obvious Walter's regained his voice.

"Oh yeah, lover...do it...do it," he urges, his voice low and raw as I pump into him. 

I let out an incoherent choked shout of pleasure as I feel ecstasy flash up out of my balls and claim me. I fuck Walter's ass with abandon for a few moments, shooting steady bursts of cum out of my cock and into the condom as we both pound together, sweat soaked skin slapping against sweat soaked skin. A tremendous explosion of ecstasy makes my entire body convulse and for a few seconds I have no idea where I am. When I can see and hear again, Walter's gasping and laughing, his arms spread out on either side of him on the bed.

"Fucking fantastic...damn you looked good," he enthuses as my thrusts turn erratic against his ass.

I moan as the orgasmic rush begins to peter out. I make a couple of more languid humps of my hips and then slow further and finally stop, sagging and gasping against the support Walter's legs over my shoulders are affording me.

Walter tilts his head back, huffing, and we both lie there quietly, allowing our breathing to return to normal. I shut my eyes but open them when I feel Walter's hand caressing my forearm.

"Some ride," he comments less breathlessly, his chest working more normally.

I chuckle.

"Oh yeah," I nod, smiling weakly at him. My arms are shaking badly as I try to support my weight over him on my hands. He notices and takes my forearms in his hands again.

"Why don't you pull out and lie down, lover," he suggests, a bemused tone in his voice.

I nod again.

"God...I came hard," I chuckle, shaking my head. I'm obviously still trembling from the intensity of it. He slaps me on the right arm a little and laughs.

"You outdid yourself," he smiles as I struggle to lever up. "I feel like 'I' played in the fucking Super Bowl," he adds with another chuckle.

"Boston Marathon," I reply, pushing back.

"Indy 500...after all...you were driving," he advises and we both shake a little with laughter. 

"Ok, hang on, I'm outta here," I tell him after a minute. I grab his leg with one hand and my cock with the other. I grasp the rubber tight around it and pull back until my cock flops free of his ass. 

I kneewalk back and slide my legs over the edge of the bed to sit there so I can pull the condom off. Walter lowers his legs and I feel him tickle my ass with his toes. I try to wiggle my butt out of the way but he has very dexterous feet. He chuckles as I struggle to pull off the condom and not drop it or its contents on the rug.

"Ticklish?" he teases, his voice satiated but tinged with good humor. I have to laugh. Sometimes he gets playful after sex. Quite often neither of us are really that 'touchy-feely' after we get done with the action. But once in a while we'll lie together when it isn't time for bed I mean, and do what 'manly' men probably wouldn't want to call cuddling but fuck 'em...we cuddle. And sometimes Walter gets this thing going where he wants to tickle me. It's pretty funny actually because I'm not ticklish at all but he keeps trying.

"Have any 'Resolve' cleanser under your sink? You're gonna need it in a minute," I reply, laughing despite my fumble fingered efforts.

He rumbles his laughter and pulls his foot away as I finally pull the condom off and tie the top. I toss it into the trash can he keeps at the side of his night stand. Then I pull my legs back up onto the bed and roll over to face my lover. I shove him in the ribs.

"I didn't know you had a thing for tickling people's butts with your feet," I kid him, smirking down into his relaxed face.

"Only your butt," he chuckles, caressing my bicep. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps an arm around my shoulders. 

"You ok?" I ask him quietly, stroking his stomach and groin. My hand trails through the remnants of his cum. 

"Yeah...it was great this time. No problem," he sighs peacefully.

"You wanna catch 40 winks?" I ask, bringing my hand up and resting it in his chest hair.

"No...I'm starving actually. I think I'll catch a shower and then I'd like some of that chili...or one of the sandwiches...or maybe both," he replies, ruffling my hair. "I worked up an appetite I guess," he adds.

I laugh and smooth out his chest hair. 

"Damn, I'll say. Me too. I need to fuel up again big time...for the next round," I reply.

He laughs and slaps my arm and I roll off him and sit up.

"Hey...I wanna see the Super Bowl you know," he gripes good-naturedly as I slide off the bed. 

"Oh yeah, that's right this is Super Bowl weekend," I quip, standing up and waiting for him as he sits up and slides over to the edge of the bed after me.

"Damn straight. I want to see the Titans get an ass whupping," he states with a grin as he stands up next to me.

"No fucking way...the Rams are never going to beat them," I reply, grinning back at him.

He moves in close and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" he asks, a mock frown on his face.

"Yeah, and furthermore mmph," I start to reply but my words are cut off as Walter leans forward, grabs the back of my head and captures my mouth hard with his. I open my mouth instantly as his tongue plunges between my lips and my knees weaken from the head rush. When we're done almost sucking each other dry we part again and I sag against him.

"Well...that was one of your more novel methods for shutting me up," I mumble into his shoulder.

"Worked for me," he chuckles. I can feel the rumble of his voice under my cheek. He strokes my back and then pushes me gently away. His face is serious now and I gaze into his eyes.

"I love you, you crazy idiot...you know that right?" he asks quietly, studying my face.

"Bastard," I smile, moving forward and nuzzling his lips. "Yeah, I love you too," I add, coaxing his lips open again. The second kiss is gentler and very sweet and when we pull apart this time, he smiles and his eyes are dancing.

"I still say the Rams are gonna kick the Titans' ass," he laughs.

"Want to wager a little bet on that?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows as he takes me around the shoulders and we walk towards the bathroom.

"Yeah...sure. How about if the Rams win, you clean up the kitchen?" Walter replies, giving me a hug.

"And if the Titans win?"

I glance into his profile and watch the wheels turn as he considers it.

"If the Titans win...I'll buy your sunflower seeds for a month, how does that sound?"

"Ooh...big spender," I tease.

"Fuck you...you're lucky I'm not asking you to dust and vacuum the apartment too."

I laugh like hell for a minute as we enter the bathroom and he lets go of my arm. He proceeds over to the toilet, flips the seats up and steps up to the bowl. As he pisses I answer his question.

"Ok, Ok...Ward Cleaver. I'll accept the bet. Kitchen clean-up duty if I lose. Does that mean I have to mop the floor?" I ask, creasing my brow and looking my most wounded.

Walter continues to drain the lizard and grins without looking at my hurt puppy expression.

"That's right, sweetheart...and don't even try the kicked hound look...it ain't gonna play with this good old boy," he replies.

"Bullocks to you," I shoot back, chuckling. He shakes off and turns to me, placing his hands on his hips. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Hit the showers, Agent," he replies, gesturing with his chin for me to proceed him.

"Yes, sir," I reply, grinning as I walk past him and step into the tub.

xXx

"You know Walter...I never really noticed just how much Mr. Clean looks like you. Ever consider wearing an earring?" I ask as I dunk the mop in the bucket again.

"Fuck you...keep scrubbing," he laughs from the doorway of the kitchen. He leans against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest enjoying my humiliation entirely too much in my humble opinion.

It's midnight. The game's been over for a while and of course the Rams won. We had a great time though. Lots of good chili and crackers. Some fresh vegetables we cut up to balance the beans and meat of the chili. More beer but not enough to make us wasted or anything. Cokes when we switched to no alcohol. Lots of yelling at the TV. Some jumping up and down. Walter slammed me so hard on the back at one point my teeth rattled. Damn it was fun.

But, I think Walter deliberately made a mess in the kitchen after he was pretty sure the Rams were going to pull off the win. Yeah, he can be a badass practical joker once in a great while. He fixed it so I'd have a clean-up challenge all right. He even spilled some chili on the floor...and I know leaving it there was deliberate. Normally he's much more of a Felix Unger.

But I can't really complain. It was a fair bet and I kind of thought the Titans had a chance. They did give the Rams a run for their money and there were a few moments when Walter was contemplating how much a month's worth of seeds would be costing him.

I take a last swipe with the mop and straighten up.

"Ok...satisfied? Does it pass muster, sir?" I ask, giving him my best smartass smile.

His brow furrows and he plays at giving the room a thorough visual evaluation. Shit...he was a Marine...he probably knows all about making a grunt sweat through a barracks inspection. I watch with some worry as he walks forward and draws his finger over the top of the counter and examines it. I raise my eyebrows. 

"You gonna bounce a quarter off the bed later?" I grumble.

He gives me the look.

"Sorry," I reply, making my face contrite. 

He can't hold it in any longer though. His serious expression cracks. His mouth turns up in a grin.

"I'd say it's most satisfactory, Agent Mulder," he replies. "A job well done," he adds.

"Thank God...my back is killing me. You're a slave driver, AD Skinner," I reply theatrically, propping the mop carefully against the sink.

He laughs and walks over to pick up the bucket of dirty water.

"Yeah...and you'd do well not to forget that, Agent Mulder," he replies, picking up the bucket. He dumps it carefully into the sink, turns on the faucet and rinses the aluminum, and then puts the bucket back down on the floor. When he straightens and looks back at me, his expression softens. "Go on upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll finish this up," he adds quietly, giving me a quick, shy grin. Then he turns slightly and busies himself with the mop.

"I was only kidding about the back. I can help..." I begin, worried that he thinks I was serious about calling him a slave driver.

"No...no...I know that," he shakes his head, toying with the mop handle.

"Then what?" I ask, walking over and trying to catch his eyes. He looks away and I realize his eyes are moist. I shift my eyes off his face immediately to give him his privacy. He speaks then and his voice is rough.

"I was just thinking about how...how great this weekend was all the way around. What...what a lucky fucker I really am," he explains, taking his hand off the mop and wiping his fingers on his jeans. He clears his throat and when I look back at him his eyes are dry.

"Oh man...what a lucky fucker you are?" I reply softly, moving into his personal space. I take him gently around the waist and he places his chin over my shoulder. I can feel the sweet warmth of him then, the enticing aroma of his sweat, the steady, comforting beat of his heart. God...I love this man, I think as I rub his back. "I'm the one who should be grateful and thankful, Walter. You mean more to me than I can ever say," I whisper.

We just stand like that for a few moments, in the sparkling clean kitchen, the odor of Mr. Clean overwhelmed by Walter's Old Spice and it's one of the most outstanding moments I've had in a long time as he strokes my back and I stroke his.

Finally I push him back and butt his forehead a little. 

"Why don't you go upstairs and let me put the mop and bucket away? Relax and get comfortable. I'll be up in a few minutes," I add, my voice heavy with suggestion. 

He nods and kisses me quickly on the cheek as he moves away. I already know where the mop and bucket go since I got them out at his direction earlier. It doesn't take me long to stow them, turn off the lights in the kitchen and head upstairs.

When I reach the bedroom the room is in shadow, illuminated by only the night stand light and Walter's standing naked, looking out the window into the night. I take a moment to study his powerful back, trim waist and hips and long finely muscled legs. He looks like living marble standing there at the window...his chiseled outline in contrast to the snow blowing outside. I strip off my clothes quickly, tossing them over the chair and go to stand next to him. We both gaze out the window. 

DC is a winter wonderland below us. A wonderland of whirling snow and twinkling city lights now...but in the morning it's going to be a mess. The snow accumulation is massive. More than the city has had in a very long time.

"Holy shit...it's lucky I called Scully earlier. I'm sure I'm going to be late tomorrow," I muse, pressing my nose to the glass. I breathe out through it and my mouth, and fog the glass. Then I pull back and write FWM luvs WSS in the haze. When I draw the little heart with the arrow through it around the letters, Walter notices and chuckles, giving my shoulder an affectionate pat. 

"Yeah...I just left a message for Kim on her voice mail at work," he replies, tilting his chin towards his cell phone on the night stand. "She lives close to the Hoover so I know she'll probably try to make it in. I told her I might be late but since I don't have anything important on for Monday morning it should be fine. I don't think anyone schedules anything heavy for Super Bowl Monday," he adds, smiling at me.

"Scully said she'd work from home if she didn't want to risk going in. I...I might go over there later," I reply, watching a few cabs trying to brave the roads below.

Walter makes a noise of agreement. I turn towards him then and he shifts just enough to make it easy to pull him closer with one arm. He laughs as I reel him in and use my other hand to pull the shade over the window down. I embrace him completely and rub my cheek along his, letting his beard stubble play over mine.

"Come to bed," I murmur. 

I can feel his smile against my cheek and he nuzzles under my ear.

"Lay down...I want to show you how hot you make me. How much I love you," he mumbles back. Taking my hand he leads me over to the bed and I lie down, pulling him over on top of me. Holy hell...he's a handful...heavy...and I love it when he splays all his bulk out over me. Love to feel his hard muscles, moving and bunching up over and on my body. 

I can tell this is going to be fast and furious, he's panting already and I maneuver under him, grinding my hips up so our cocks slide over each other.

"Show me...show me everything," I moan, grabbing his head and crushing his face to mine.

It's almost like going to war...as our mouths meet in battle. Our lower bodies hump rhythmically against each other as our tongues snake around the inside of our mouths. I can feel him swelling against me, hard and so good as he works my cock with his. When he releases my mouth he moves down my body, barely giving me time to catch my breath before his head lands between my legs and he's sucking my cock.

"Son of a bitch!" I cry out, my voice full of startled pleasure. "Lover...that's so good," I add roughly, grabbing his bald head and thrusting against his face. His mouth moves up and down and the pressure on my hardening cock is exquisite. After a few moments I have an almost overpowering urge to return the favor.

"Whoa...hold up," I blurt out and he lets my dick go with a wet smack. "I...I gotta suck you cock," I add breathlessly.

"Where?" he asks, befuddled for a moment as he looks around to see where I want him to move.

"Roll over...I'll get there," I laugh. He laughs as well and flops over onto his side. I sit up, quickly reverse my body on the bed, and then slide down until we're laying in a 69 position.

I feel his rumbling chuckle.

"Excellent logistical planning. Thank you," he mumbles, his hands and lips seeking my cock as I wiggle completely into position.

"My pleasure," I reply. 

I take his cock in hand at the base and slide my mouth down over the head. I feel him jerk next to me and I close my eyes as he finds my cock as well and swallows me down. I hope I can manage this well. I've only done it twice before. It's not without some gratification that I can match Walter's more accomplished technique as we move up and down each other's straining erections.

The only sounds we can make this way are grunts and moans but somehow that's even more arousing right now. I can roll Walter's pre-cum around on my tongue and the musky taste adds to the experience too. I can feel Walter fingering my balls at the same time he works my cock in a perfect rhythm...just the way I like it. He even uses a little teeth action when he gets near the base, something I find incredible for some reason.

I concentrate for a few moments on just his glans, sucking at the slit at the tip, running my tongue into it. He moans and rocks against me and for a second he loses his concentration on my hard-on. When I go back to sucking him up and down he regains his focus. Damn I really love the silkiness of his shaft. It's so soft and it slips perfectly over my lips. I savor the feeling of velvety heat on my tongue and the pressure inside my mouth as he starts to harden further. Finally we're really going at it hot and heavy and our world narrows down to two mouths and two cocks as we head for home base.

Walter's hips start to thrust fast and I relax my jaw completely and just hang onto his hip with one hand, letting him do the work himself. I tuck my other hand in front of me and on his thigh as comfortably as I can and he stabs hard into my face. I can feel his mouth relax around me too and I start really ramming into his face. His cock stops leaking pre-cum after a very short time and I can feel his muscles starting to tremble. His balls begin to pull up tight under my chin. He suddenly lets go of my erection.

"Oh fuck...can't..." he gasps, panting and fumbling at my hip with his hand. I squeeze his hip to let him know it's ok, and hollow my cheeks to suck him hard as I bring my lips up onto his glans. 

"God," he moans loudly and his thrusts against my face grow almost frantic.

I can see a fine sheen of sweat dampening his crotch hair and his muscular thighs as he starts to grunt loudly with each pump of his hips. I pull back about halfway and tongue up under the head of his cock, licking and stroking the frenulum with firm laps of my tongue. He stiffens all over and his hand convulses on my hip.

"Uh, uh, UHHHHH!" he cries out suddenly and arches into me. I have just enough time to relax my gag reflex and open my throat before cum shoots out of his cock. I swallow the first spurt and then he's thrusting automatically into me, unaware that he's moving at all really. A couple more spurts of cum squirt into my mouth and I manage to swallow most of it. Walter grunts with each one before his hips start to slow and then stop. He sags against me, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he gulps out almost immediately. I release his cock and hasten to assure him.

"Hey...there's nothing to be sorry for at all. I enjoyed the hell out of myself...no worries," I smile wide at him. Then I bend back down and lick his cock gently clean showing him with my actions that I loved tasting him. He mumbles very quietly.

"Thanks." 

"You're more than welcome," I reply as I raise back up. 

A tiny bit of his cum dribbles out of the corner of my mouth. He shakes his head, a sleepy, bemused smile on his face as I slide up and lie down next to him. He thumbs his semen off my lips and wipes it on the comforter...the third one we've used this weekend. 

"You're going to be washing all your bedding tomorrow," I joke, bending close and kissing his bald head.

"I have plenty of clean bedding...and one more clean comforter," he chuckles. Then he pulls me close and reaches between us.

"Your turn," he whispers, taking my cock in his hand.

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder as he starts to slowly fist me.

"Oh yeah....just...that's good," I murmur as his large, rough hand works over my swollen, damp flesh.

"Hmm...I love fisting you. Your cock's incredible...so hard and I love the way it throbs in my hand," he mumbles into my ear. He nuzzles and licks under my ear and I pant hard, humping into his palm and fingers. "Yeah, lover...move just like that...you feel so fucking sexy," he adds in a low growl.

"You're so good...so good," I gasp. 

"Move in closer, I wanna feel you shoot," he whispers. I move in as close as I can and still allow his hand between us. He pumps my cock up into his ab muscles and I thrust more rapidly into him.

"Oh, Walter...oh," I moan. Then my muscles start to spasm all over my body and he steadies me against him with one muscular arm.

"I love you," he husks.

"Love...yuh...yuh...Uh!" I gasp out.

He thumbs under the head of my cock and I feel a sudden spasm of ecstasy wrack my body. I grab him convulsively around the neck as I arch up into his stomach. I can feel my semen splat out and up into his chest hair as I pump against him and he continues to fist me. It's not as intense an orgasm as I had earlier but it rolls through me like a mellow wave and it's wonderful.

"Oh yeah...there you go," he chuckles as I rock and groan in his grasp.

Finally I stop thrusting and sag against him. He rubs my back and after a moment gently lays me down flat and reaches over me for the night stand. After a minute of fumbling he pulls open the drawer and manages to snag a clean towel. He tenderly swabs off my crotch being careful when he dabs at my cock. It's always a little tender after sex and he knows this about me now and takes it into consideration. Then he proceeds to clean my stomach and chest and I cover his hand and follow it over as he wipes my semen from his abs and chest. I massage the cloth into his muscles, letting him know with my touch how much I appreciated him tonight.

After a few minutes, he takes my hand, kisses the palm and moves it off him so he can toss the towel over the edge of the bed. Then we pull the bedding down and climb underneath the covers, still a bit sticky but too tired and content to care. The last thing he does is lever up to set the clock radio alarm. His fingers fumble past his glasses where they sit next to the radio. Then it's mission accomplished and he lies flat on his back, sagging comfortably into his pillow. I snuggle close, laying my head on his chest.

"Did I tell you how much of a stud you are?" I mumble into his chest hair.

My head is jiggled by his rumbled laughter.

"So full of shit," he murmurs but I can tell from the tone of his voice he's flattered by my words.

I chuckle and kiss his pec. I feel his breathing start to even out and his caresses on my arm slow and then stop.

"I'm one lucky fucker," he mumbles.

I smile and look up into his eyes as they close. He has an identical smile on his composed face and then that sags as his face goes slack in slumber. I kiss his chest one more time before I reply.

"So am I," I answer and then I too drift off to sleep.

-THE END-


End file.
